Head-Over-Heels: The Firewoman & The Psycho
by SickAndBeautiful
Summary: When the local firefighter falls for the local psycho sparks fly. - I'm unsure whether this'll be a oneshot, a series of oneshots, or an ongoing story.


Leela Lomax stepped out of the taxi; needless to say her honeymoon was a breath of fresh air away from the gloomy, cynical village that was Hollyoaks. After walking 'round to the back of the car, Leela opened the boot and began to pull hers and her new husband's - Ziggy Roscoe - trunks out. She placed two suitcases on the ground next to the steps leading up to their home. She turned to see a beautiful brunette exiting the flats opposite, dressed in a mini dress and ankle boots, her legs fully on show, much to the firewoman's pleasure. She felt her stomach flip at the sight of the 'village psycho'. She was feeling the same feelings she'd experienced many times before. Every times she looked into those mesmerising hazel eyes, Leela would feel butterflies in her stomach, as well as a longing for her 'friend'. She knew full well what this feeling was, she'd felt it before after all, but she'd never felt it to this extent before. That's right. Leela Lomax was falling head-over-heels in love with Miss Sienna Blake; the local fruit loop. Of course, Leela knew Sienna was far from the nut-job everyone viewed her as, she saw past it all. She knew that deep inside of Sienna was a lost little girl, longing for someone to love her, longing for someone to care about her. Leela was always the first to stand by Sienna, always the first to defend her. If someone were to make a spiteful comment about her, Leela jumped in and reminded them that the only reason Sienna sinned so terribly was due to her sufferings from multiple mental illnesses, rather than her being an evil cow.

Leela realised Sienna had clocked her and saw her icy glare, causing her to return to emptying her things from the taxi. She was hurt by Sienna's frosty look, but deep down Leela was fully aware she deserved it. The truth was, the firefighter had been avoiding Sienna. She was trying to resist falling even more in love with her. This had led to Leela not visiting Sienna in hospital as well as not inviting her to her wedding. Her wedding to Ziggy Roscoe while she was still in love with Sienna Blake. The hardest part about being in love with Sienna was knowing she most probably didn't feel the same way, and that got to Leela, who spent most of her time thinking about her. In fact, after all of Leela's attempts to block Sienna from her mind (her aversions of the woman included not even saying a quick hello when they passed in the street) in fact triggered the opposite, because not a day went by where Leela didn't think of Sienna. Truthfully, Leela's pleasure during sex (with Ziggy and previously Cameron) lessened by the day because she wished she was in bed with Sienna. She would in fact receive much more pleasure if she imagined she was pleasuring Sienna in many many ways.

* * *

Friday evening at the Blakes' flat was often a dull one with a full house, let alone when Sienna was alone. She'd sent her terminally ill father on a relaxing weekend away, much to the control freak's annoyance, and her teenage daughter was sleeping over at Peri Lomax's. Lomax. Her thoughts were all about one Lomax in particular that night, Leela. Sienna was fully aware of her own sexuality, she knew she wasn't gay nor bisexual, but she felt something for Leela, a longing. She thought about the bounce in Leela's step as she walked, her 'big gob' that would always get her in to trouble, her recklessness, her big heart. Ultimately, Sienna loved every aspect of Leela. She remembered back to their girly nights out at The Loft, the nights that resulted in them passed out on one another's bedroom floors. Bedroom floor. Sienna imagined how much more comfortable it would've been for them in bed... She was desperate for Leela's warm embrace around her, lying naked in bed while the rain would hammer against the window. Then she remembered who Leela would be in bed with that night. Ziggy Roscoe. A self-obsessed idiot who could do no more than change the tyres on a car. Her hate for the man coursed through her veins, so she decided that half past nine was the perfect time for her to drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine.

Upon opening the bottle, someone buzzed up from downstairs, causing Sienna to slam the bottle onto the breakfast bar and answer the visitor. "Sienna, it's me... I just... I need to speak to you." Their voice led to Sienna's stomach flipping in excitement, and she opened the door to the flats. By the time her visitor had made it upstairs, Sienna had already opened the front door, allowing the guest to enter her home. "Leela! What a surprise to see you here! Anyone would think you've been avoiding me!" Sienn stated, rather smug with her successful facade. "Are you sure you should be leaving our reckless, rebellious teenage daughters home alone? We both know it'll end tragically. So, what do you want?" After she spoke, Sienna slightly regretted what she'd said due to her intense feelings for Leela. Sienna knew that Leela would think she felt pushed out and rejected, which she did, so she decided to play on it. "Sienna can you just a let me speak!" The fiesty firefighter exclaimed; a tingling sensation filled Sienna. "This is hard enough as it is without you being... Look I... I..." Leela was stumbling on her words while Sienna continued her masquerade. "Just spit it out already!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Leela's motor mouth doing what it was best at, and Sienna was slightly taken aback by the revelation. "I love you..." She whispered, a lump formed in her throat while her tears were like glass, shining in her eye. Leela Lomax wasn't the type of person to cry, it was a rare sight if ever you saw it. Sienna stepped towards Leela and pushed her lips against the blonde's, before she pushed her up against the wall behind, their tongues like ammo exiting a rapid-fire, fully automatic firearm. Leela pushed Sienna away, before asking "are you sure about this?" Only to have Sienna's lips crashed against hers once again, sparks flying. Sienna pulled Leela's top up, the pair breaking briefly while she lifted the t-shirt over Leela's head. Sienna pulled away, before she took Leela's hand, leading her into the bedroom. Staring into Leela's eyes, Sienna bit her lip while she fiddled with the button on Leela's jeans, preliminary to unzipping them and pulling them down, following them down and off of Leela's body. She bounced back up and unclasped Leela's bra, revealing her breasts. Leela had already kicked her shoes off, and after the removal of her t-shirt, jeans and bra, she decided Sienna was wearing too many clothes.

She pushed the brunette down on to the bed, Sienna positioning herself so she was sat facing the headboard, and Leela sat behind her, her legs straddled. She pulled the zip down on the back of Sienna's dress; slowly she slipped the garment off of Sienna's shoulders and off of her arms. Sienna re-positioned herself in order to allow the blonde to pull it off of her legs. Leela pushed her lips against Sienna's, entering her tongue into her mouth. While their lips were still together, Leela fumbled with the clasp of Sienna's bra, whipping it off, before pulling away and pushing Sienna backwards so she was lying on her back. She kissed her lips once more, subsequently placing kisses down Sienna's body; from her lips, to her neck, to her collar bone, to her breasts, where she stopped. She sucked on Sienna's now erect nipples, filling Sienna with joy and sending shivers down her spine upon biting. The firefighter moved further down Sienna's body, placing kisses in a neat line down her toned stomach. Once she reached the brunette's knickers - black with a black lace - she pulled them off using her teeth, sliding the garment down Sienna's legs, allowing her to kick them off of her feet. Crawling back, Leela pushed Sienna's legs open, before she began licking Sienna's clit, sucking on it. She soon entered two fingers into Sienna's sex, pumping them in and out, getting faster and deeper; soon entering a third finger.

Sienna found herself arching her back with pleasure, moaning Leela's name, begging her for more. She could feel herself nearing her climax, knowing it wouldn't be long before she came. The intensity grew every time Leela pumped inside of her. It was the most pleasurable experience Sienna had ever had, no-one else had made her feel even half as good. Upon her orgasm hitting, Sienna groaned Leela's name out, slowly and unintentionally sexually, turning Leela on even more. She came over Leela's fingers, her hot release smothering them. Leela sucked on her fingers, cleaning them of Sienna's cum, savoring the taste of the person she loved. She flopped down next to Sienna on the bed, her hair splayed over the pillow. The pair didn't speak to each other - the pair both seemed quite lost for words, particularly Sienna after the orgasm that'd hit. Instead the lay side by side, their fingers entwined while entangled in the duvet, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
